


when it pulls you under

by cluelesspaladin



Series: All You Sinners Stand Up and Sing Hallelujah [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel/Demon AU, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Begging, Blood, Demon Pidge, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dominant Behavior, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Enemies to... something, Enthusiastic Consent, Everyone is of age, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Hance - Freeform, Hate Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Incubus Lance, Keith brings her tech from the modern world, Lotidge, Lotor catches feels, Lotor is an angel/demon hybrid, Masturbation, Mentions of Sheith, Misunderstandings, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pidge catches feels, Pidge is a tech hoarder, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Prince of Hell Lotor (kind of), Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Some Humor, Toys, Vibrators, Violence, Worldbuilding, a sprinkling of masochism, demon hunk, demonverse, historically inaccurate events, it's a whole mess, morally grey Pidge, multiple dicks, questionable safe sane and consensual, references of bondage, some gore, some inappropriate shapeshifting, some sadism, they bitch a lot, they hate each other's guts but Lotor needs her to become King, they're demons I don't know what you're expecting, written for the Mess Pidge Up Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluelesspaladin/pseuds/cluelesspaladin
Summary: Lotor, son of an archangel and a demon lord, is desperate to claim the ever-distant crown of Hell. However, he is isolated, disregarded due to his heritage, and at a distinct disadvantage in the greater scheme of things.Enter Katerina “Pidge” Holt. A mutual acquaintance of sorts, and a potentially powerful ally to have in his corner. Except she wants absolutely nothing to do with him. Nothing personal, really, other than the fact she’s not terribly friendly at the best of times and Lotor keeps insisting on appearing in the middle of her territory with not so much as a “hello”. She hates him, but that’s hardly uncommon in Hell. It’s also part of what charms him, in a roundabout, ripping-out-your-innards sort of way. So, he offers her the world, charming promises of power and Queenhood that could, perhaps, be backed up. But only if she agrees to help him.And then she finally yields. After all, you poke the sleeping dragon and eventually, it will bite back.For Lotor, it is one of the best decisions in his existence.
Relationships: Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Hunk/Lance, Hunk/Lance (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lotor & Pidge, Lotor & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lotor/Pidge (Voltron), Lotor/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: All You Sinners Stand Up and Sing Hallelujah [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1416178
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	when it pulls you under

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, one and all, to the massive Lotidge demonverse I have been waiting to write since I started part one of the series. This piece is set in the same verse as the Sheith angelverse piece I wrote, but you don't have to have read that one to enjoy this piece. 
> 
> This piece was written for the Mess Pidge Up Bang event.

The first time that Lotor meets Katerina Holt, she tries to rip his head off.

(And no, that was not a metaphor. She literally tried to rip his head off.)

It wasn’t like he hadn’t been warned about the woman; she was well known and feared amongst the lower circles in Purgatory. His generals in particular had heard tales. Zethrid and Ezor had encountered her briefly during one of the many territorial conflicts years before and could recall in great detail the feral demoness who had charged headfirst into battle with a smile on her lips.

Given the circumstances, he had, as most would, assumed that the stories were exaggerated.

He was wrong.

So very, very wrong.

For a supposedly low-class demon, she was much more unpredictable than he thought.

She had a lot more weapons at her disposal, too.

His wings, ashy grey and far too long for the circumstances, were the first to suffer. Her long claws ripped at them as she lunged after him, teeth bared. She looked, for lack of a better word, an angry lioness.

Her Purgatory isn’t what he thought it would be; an eerie forest of shadowy trees interspersed with the night sky above them, stars glittering in constellations that he recognizes from Earth.

But Katerina is still coming at him, green glowing at her finger tips as she ducks his half-hearted blow and jabs forward, nicking his side. With it comes a burst of uncomfortable static that skitters across his flesh, startling him enough that she grabs his arm and throws him bodily over her shoulder. Lotor can feel something in one of his wings snap as he hits the ground with a solid grunt. Before he can regain his bearings, she’s straddling him, claws imbedded into his neck and amber eyes harshly studying him.

“Before you dismember me, might I offer you an introduction?” he managed to cough. “Lotor, Prince of Hell.”

“I know who you are, princeling.” She snorted, breath warm on his cheeks as she reclined on her haunches, tufted ears flicking. “Is there a reason I _shouldn’t_ tear out your throat?”

“My generals would hunt you down.”

“Would they, now?” she smirked. “They know better than to come knocking on my door. Unlike you.”

(In hindsight, Lotor should have realized that this was the point of no return, thus sealing his fate.)

“I have a proposition for you.”

“That’s nice.” She yawned. “Speak faster, Prince of Hell, or your wings are going to become my new wall décor.”

To punctuate the point, the fingers digging into his neck tightened for just a moment. The other hand went to one of the long horns that curled above his skull, pushing him further into her grip.

“I need your help.” He bites out, hating the taste of the words on his tongue. He is a Prince, lord of Hell, son of two of the most powerful Fallen known in history. And yet here he is, willing to put his life at risk simply to ask this woman for help.

How low he had fallen.

The irony was not lost on him.

Katerina was not expecting the honest answer, either. Not if the startled blink and flex of her claws was any indication.

“No.”

-

“So, how did it go?” Axca asked knowingly as Lotor limped back into his palace. She barely glanced up from the papers she was poring over, her armor gleaming in the dim violet light.

He made a noise that might have been a growl, ignoring the black ichor that dripped from his wings and side in favor of throwing himself onto the large mound of cushions that the generals had hoarded over the years as a nest.

“We did warn you, you know.” Ezor piped up cheerfully, swinging upside down from the rafters above them. “And you didn’t _listen_.”

“As usual.” Axca added.

“So, what are we going to do now?” Ezor continued, pursing her lips. “That was kind of the last Hail Mary we had.”

“I’m going to try again.” Lotor muttered from his place on the cushions. “Right after I regroup.”

“Just call it taking a nap like it is.” Axca rolled her eyes. “We’ll be over here figuring out how to take over Hell in your stead.”

He growled.

-

Katerina Holt, better known as Pidge to those she could consider friends- not that she has many- was disgruntled. Rather, she was cranky. And if Pidge is displeased, _no one_ has a good time.

“Should we be concerned about this?” Lance whispered to Hunk, his tail flicking uneasily as he perched on the edge of one of the tables not covered in a layer of technological shrapnel. The incubus’ bright blue eyes glowed in the dim lighting. Attractive to his victims, but considering he had bonded himself to his much larger, powerful demon counterpart Hunk, the point was moot.

Hunk’s dark yellow scales shifted uneasily as he watched the woman stalk around and mutter darkly, not quite certain if he needed to step in before she managed to rewire something she would regret later. It wasn’t often that Pidge was shaken by anything, but something was definitely eating at her now.

“I don’t know.”

“You think it was Feathers?” Lance cocked his head, his own pastel feathers rippling out from his crest as he smoothed them out.

“Nah, he doesn’t make her like this.”

“Feathers the Second?”

“Maybe. But Shiro doesn’t come down here unless he absolutely has to, though. Last time there was enough gossip to start another civil war.”

“We’re in Purgatory, babe. The slightest breeze could start a war around here.” Lance pointed out. “Like that one scandal with one of the big generals-“

“I can _hear_ both of you, and you’re both wrong. Lotor came sniffing around my door.” Pidge snapped, placing a wooden… _something_ … down with what could have been just a tad too much force. It didn’t break, however, which probably attested to the fact that she had already managed to reinforce it with several spells.

“Prince Lotor came wandering down _here_? Did you let him live?” Lance squawked, nearly toppling off of his perch. “Why the heck would he come to see _you?”_

“He tried to convince me that he needs my help to take over Hell.” She replied offhandedly, like that information _wasn’t_ completely relevant and kind of critical to know. “I told him to fuck off.”

Reading between the lines- she had totally tried to rip him to pieces and damn the consequences.

“He totally would need your help, actually.” Hunk pointed out offhandedly. “You’re by far one of the most powerful demons down here right now.”

“It’s because I’m smart enough to know how this place works.” Pidge scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. “And probably because Kaeth wanders down here every now and then. Turns out not too many demons want to go up against a Fallen like him.”

“It’s because he’s got Angel Radar behind him as his husband now.” Lance rolled his eyes with a groan. “At least he’s hot. Not as hot as you though, babe. You still rock my world.”

Hunk shrugged good naturedly, a fond smirk tugging at his lips. “None taken.” 

Lance made a face that Pidge gagged at, attention diverted for the moment. “You’re absolutely disgusting.”

“Love you too, Pidgey-poo.” Lance cooed, blowing a kiss in her direction.

She growled and hurled a piece of shrapnel at his head.

-

The second time the Prince shows up, she hears him.

She’s well known for her hidden tricks, after all.

The ward tripped, sending a nasty electrical current running through whoever had the misfortune of gracing her territory as she grabbed one of her small spell woven blades and appeared in front of the not entirely unexpected face of the so called ‘Prince of Hell’.

Her lip curled upward in a combination of pleasure and irritation. Irritation that he had dared come back, pleasure that he had so she had another opportunity to rid herself of him for good.

(Also the fact he’d essentially electrocuted himself.)

“You really are a fool if you think you can just walk into this place.” She snorted. “I’m not your average drooling idiot, princeling.”

“No, I suppose you are not. Which is why I would like you to consider my offer.”

“The offer that you didn’t manage to say fast enough before I kicked your ass seven ways to Sunday? Alright. I’ll concede this. Since you had the utter nerve and idiocy to come back, I’ll let you tell me your offer- right before I give a repeat performance of trying to kill you.”

He got to his feet, brushing off imaginary specks of dust from the long violet tunic he wore before clearing his throat. Despite his best efforts, Pidge could see how unsteady he was from the spells he’d walked into.

It brought such joy to her cold, dead heart.

“I have been made aware that you are one of the most powerful demons in Purgatory.” He started, eyes locking onto her like a predator. “Admittedly, given my position in the higher castes, I am not entirely versed in the constant power changes here, but I do know that you are a bigger player than you would like others to believe.”

“I know how big a player I am, princeling.” She replied dryly. “Get to the point.”

“I need your help to reclaim Hell from Sendak.”

She laughed in his face.

**-**

“Anything you would desire would be at your hands.”

“Already have everything I could want. Try again.”

-

“I would make you my Queen.”

“Charming. Fuck off.”

-

“Consider this-“

-

“You would be able to-“

-

He offers her the world, charming promises of power and Queenhood that could, perhaps, be backed up. But only if she agrees to help him.

Followed each time by disappointment after disappointment _every_ time that he walks out of the tiny woman’s territory empty handed and to varying degrees of maiming and injury.

To Lotor’s generals, it is by far the most entertainment that they’ve had in years. He’s almost certain that there is coin or territory exchanging hands each time he returns with nothing to show, but they’re just subtle enough to do it out of sight.

Never out of hearing, unfortunately. He couldn’t be lucky enough to avoid the laughter and resulting… _activities_ that they’re prone to after gambling against one another. Boisterous and always present- he rarely gets any time to himself.

It is likely part of the reason that he continues to doggedly pursue Katerina.

He would never admit it to his generals, but it is something of a pleasant break to leave the stifling palace and go somewhere where he didn’t have to be smothered by responsibilities as the self-assumed role of Prince of Hell, nor have to continue to deal with his generals’ sexual adventures in blatantly public places.

He’s tried almost everything he can think of to sway the woman to his side, with no results.

(Honestly, he isn’t convinced that she isn’t just doing it for fun, playing in Purgatory where she can slip under the radar of most of the higher-ranking demons.)

He’s the offspring of Fallen, powerful enough to level half of Hell with barely a thought on his behalf. He’s swayed some of the most powerful beings to his side simply by playing nice and sparing their lives. And yet Katerina continues to deny him outright and has made several alarmingly close attempts on his life.

And he has done absolutely _nothing_ about it.

Frankly, at this point, he’s not sure that he would even if he wanted to. She could be a one-woman army and take Hell for herself if she found the inclination struck her.

(This is why Lotor can’t have nice things.)

**-**

She walks into the palace like she owns it.

To be fair, no one actually tried to stop her. Those who knew of her reputation knew better than to cross her, and those who simply knew of her and her odd connection to the Prince knew better than to try and stop her because of the former.

The moment that Ezor and Zethrid catch a glimpse of her, they laugh and gladly show her into Lotor’s personal rooms.

Traitors.

He doesn’t quite know what to do in this situation. Katerina hardly shows her face outside of her Purgatory- or her rather extensive territories- the fact that she is now standing in his domain unsettles him on a level that he had never thought of.

“Here.” She says, placing a small, innocent looking orb down on a table. It’s almost glass-like, with a shimmering hue surrounding its edges.

“What is this?”

“Your new weapon.” She smiles, and while it’s all teeth there’s something fascinating about the way her features light up. “It’s comprised of the core materials of an angel’s Grace, purified and then contained in these spell capsules. When it’s triggered, the results are rather… bright.”

“Angel’s Grace? How did you manage to get _that_?”

“You, actually.” She replies so casually that it almost doesn’t surprise him. “Every angel, regardless if they’re Fallen, still has Grace. It’s simply the output and chemistry that’s changed in it. And every time that you come to my territory, you leave something of a trail of it behind. By containing it with spells, purifying it and then turning it into _these_ , you’re essentially creating a bomb designed specifically for demons.”

And with that charming nugget of information, she turns on her heel and very nearly _waltzes_ back out the way she came, leaving behind several confused high ranked demons and one extremely baffled Fallen.

**-**

Pidge isn’t sure when, exactly, the snarky comments and banter begin to turn fond. When dread turns to something akin to excitement at the prospect of poring over plans and discussions for new weapons. When something in her heart begins to soften at the obvious effort that Lotor is putting into attempting to recruit her for his cause.

She allows him to stay, even for a brief while. Not unsupervised, of course- she’s wary at the best of times for good reason, and having one of the Big-League players in her space causes every inch of her flesh to prickle. The feathers do not help the situation one bit- the instincts of a demon are strong, and seeing wings tends to get a bad reaction at the best of times.

But after giving him some leash, so to speak, he does not abuse it as she thought he might. Instead he sits quietly as she sits on the mossy floor of the forest, surrounded by her circles of small bits and pieces she claims from Keith whenever he goes to the surface.

Lotor is strange. Despite his heritage and his title, he is curious about her work as she welds things together with modern technology and spells. A scientist at heart, perhaps, but nonetheless he is still an unknown in the equation. This is Hell- anyone who wants anything has something of a contract or a price to follow. Being suspicious, and rightly so, of anything new coming along is just a part of most demons’ habits in Purgatory.

She tells Lotor as much one day, keeping her eyes firmly fixated on the complicated spell work that she weaves around a new project. Nothing dangerous this time, simply another miniature computer that beeps cheerily as it whirs online. She decides to call it Rover as she sets it down on a short table to further examine later. 

He says nothing but shrugs, leaving the conversation for what it is.

She refused to admit it, concealing it well behind her guise, but the harsh truth that confronted her every time she caught a glimpse of her reflection spoke volumes. Beyond all common sense, she was beginning to feel some measure of affection toward someone she had, in the not too distant past, been quite happy to see dead.

Damn it all.

-

Their first coupling was rough, full of sharp teeth and raking claws as she clawed out ribbons of black along Lotor’s flanks, drinking in the sight of his eyes blown wide and his chest heaving as she seated herself onto him. They lay beneath the stars of the night sky surrounded by the trees of the eerie forest, and yet he had never felt more at home.

-

Their second was against the rough bark of a tree, her eyes narrowed as she bit down onto his shoulder, legs wrapped around Lotor’s hips as he thrust up into her. Her claws dug into his wings, pulling feathers from the root as she came, clenching down hard around him.

-

The third was after a small group of ambitious lesser demons attempted to infiltrate her territory in the forest. Katerina’s hands were dripping black down her forearms as she pounced onto him, taking him in one shift of her hips with a whimper, adrenaline running high as he took in the unmoving carcasses of the unfortunate fools who had thought she would be easy prey.

She was passionate, cunning, innovative- all qualities that Lotor could deeply admire as a demon. Most did not have the same characteristics, dragged into their own self-sympathy and trapping themselves in the Hell that had been created for them, by their own doing.

And she brought much of that passion to their coupling, unafraid to take what she wanted or what Lotor would give to her.

It was refreshing, not having to keep up his walls all of the time. Able to allow Katerina to see more and more tiny pieces of himself that only his generals knew some measure of. Granted, it was also a risk; this wasn’t Heaven, this place wasn’t one designed for the good and pure of heart. Anything shared with anyone could later be used against you, leading to one’s death if they weren’t careful. But it was a risk that Lotor was willing to take the more time he spent with the small but in no way vulnerable woman.

-

Months of planning had gone into an idea to overthrow the King of Hell and reclaim the throne that Lotor’s mother and father had built in their desire for power. And yet, now that it was here, he was feeling the first stirrings of something akin to fear. So much could go wrong, had gone wrong. Despite having Katerina’s ruthless skills on his side, he felt like there was something that he was missing.

Sendak wasn’t an idiot. He hadn’t held onto the throne for so long without having his advantages. He also knew that Lotor was amassing his followers together, so he was likely to have some measure of defenses against it.

“You’re overthinking again.” Axca informed him, Narti crossing her arms over her chest and nodding in agreement. The shapeshifter ran her fingers through her demonic familiar Kova as he rumbled in agreement as well, soothing Lotor in a way he hadn’t thought could happen at a time like this. “We’ve fought to get this far, Lotor. We aren’t about to leave you now.”

Axca tightened the leather cord in his breastplate, the unfamiliar weight of his father’s armor pulling at his shoulders. They all agreed that it would do them well to wear the former King’s armor into the upcoming war as a symbol to unite the demons who had supported Zarkon’s reign. Before Sendak had struck during the power vacuum they had left behind.

“Not when there’s about to be bloodshed.” Zethrid chuckled darkly. Ezor giggled in agreement as she bounced around the room, long hair pulled back into a braid in anticipation of battle. They all wore Lotor’s insignia on their own armor, though Zethrid had forgone most of her armor in favour of barrelling into the hoard with nothing but tooth and nail as her weapon.

It seemed foolish to some, but those were the ones who had not met Zethrid in battle.

Lotor’s lips quirked up, sighing as he looked his reflection in the mirrored wall across from him. He had his mother’s markings, but the armor made him look more like his father than he wanted to admit. His hair was left loose “as a message”- what that message was continued to elude him unless he wanted a spur of the moment haircut in the midst of battle, but he wasn’t about to challenge Axca about it. Besides, he could always use his horns as a weapon if someone did make an attempt at his hair.

“Are you ready?” Axca inquires from his shoulder, smoothing out the leather that pokes through carefully.

“As ready as we can be, considering this is Hell.”

-

Pidge is exhausted by the time the final shade falls against her claws.

Sendak was by no means unprepared for Lotor’s involvement in trying to upheave him, and had prepared accordingly by getting Honerva- _Haggar’s_ \- druids to create an army of Shades to further boost his own forces.

When Lotor’s army had appeared across the horizon- and holy Hell, it was an army- the gigantic castle in the distance had responded appropriately, the number of shade and demon alike almost enough to unsettle most. But it was Hell- most of the demons lived for war and conflict and pain.

Sendak had _not_ been prepared for Katerina Holt, however. Nor the bright starbursts of her bombs going off and the agonized screaming of the victims in the line of fire. An interesting invention, to be sure. Any demon with intent to harm Lotor would be targeted, while any other intent would be allowed to pass by. It had taken her days to perfect it with her spellwork, but the day she had had been rather rewarding.

(Lotor had bent her over a table and fucked her until neither of them could move. Ten out of ten, would likely do again if given the opportunity.)

She had come from her Purgatory for him- because he had asked her to fight for him. And thanks to her stupid emotional connection with the bastard, she had. Her claws felt lighter on her hands than they had in years, flexing automatically as they charged forward, united in their cause.

And now she was here, swaying against the complete exhaustion in her limbs, disgusted by how deeply pleased she was to see so much death and chaos that she had caused. The demonic instincts that appeared the second a lost soul ended up down Below were quelled again for the moment.

For someone who was no longer capable of feeling the normal limitations of humanity, she was tired.

But she had carved her way the furthest ahead, almost making it to the castle gates, where Lotor and his generals were blowing the horn in victory. Even from a distance, she sees Lotor take to the sky and brandish Sendak’s severed head for his troops to see, black ichor staining his hands and face.

It does something to her, seeing him smile so brightly.

-

Perhaps it was the lingering humanity in her veins, that she felt such aching in her chest as she watched Lotor cozying up to another demon. Yes, she was exhausted from the fight, but there were still the remnants of adrenaline that had her pulse pounding in her ears. Enough that she likely still looked more demon than human, with long pointed ears and equally long teeth.

She had been going to greet him, to kiss him senseless and damn the consequences, but it seemed that he had already found what he wanted elsewhere.

She turned wordlessly on her heel, grasping at the ever-present tether that bound her to her domain and pulled on it, vanishing in a puff of smoke. She reappeared in the middle of her things; her collection- the only thing that she had that she could call truly hers in this forsaken place she’d damned herself to.

Maybe there was just too much humanity in her. Too much emotional baggage that even now, hundreds of years later, she couldn’t shake.

Well, no longer.

Lotor had what he wanted.

She would learn to live with that.

She refused to allow any tears to fall from her cheeks as she mechanically began putting things to rights, absently keeping an eye out for the small box she kept her small collection of medical supply.

She should never have allowed herself to be coaxed into Lotor’s games.

She tended to the gauges in her flesh with a clinical precision, wrapping them and waiting for the innate magic in her veins to take care of it in due time. Aside from the bone deep exhaustion of upheaving Hell at its very core, there was an additional layer of hurt and pain that had nothing to do with going to battle.

Instead, she shored up the walls surrounding her heart, filled in the cracks that had been wedged there, and pretended that it had never happened.

It was for the best.

-

“Are you okay, Pidge?”

She made a valiant effort not to twitch at the sudden voice, glancing up sharply from where she was creating another small AI.

Seeing Kaeth- Keith, as he went by now- was always a mixed bag when he happened to be a Fallen angel. Despite the whole demonic features thing, the fact remained that the massive feathery monstrosities he carted around on his back were enough to get her demonic instincts prickling on every level.

(On one such occasion, she’d managed to electrocute him with one of her experimental weapons, leaving him down and out for at least an hour while he tried to shake off the residual layers of spells she’d woven into the metal.)

“I’m fine.” She replied shortly, barely sparing him another glance. She held out her hand for whatever little electronic gift or treasure that he had brought with him this time. Only twice he’d come down to her lair without gifts- both instances had been exceptional and the single reason that she hadn’t skinned him alive for it. Granted, with Keith under his Archangel husband’s protection, it was probably for the best that she hadn’t made an attempt.

“I’ll kill him.”

It wasn’t a promise. Not in the way that most would take it. It was an offer; and perhaps, if it had been brought up sooner- before everything had happened, she would have taken him up on it. But now, the thought didn’t bring her as much pleasure as she had hoped it would have.

“For what?” she asked flatly. “We’re demons. It’s in our nature to fuck each other over. Literally and figuratively.”

“He hurt you.” Keith’s brows furrowed.

“For someone who seems to be a demon, you act an awful like a fucking messenger of the Lord.” Pidge hissed, slamming her hands down on the table and narrowing her eyes dangerously at him.

“For someone who’s supposed to be a demon, you act a little too much like a human.” He parroted back at her, dark eyes boring holes into her skin. “You’re allowed to have feelings.”

She growled, a prickle of an oncoming storm rippling across her skin. “Not down here you’re not. You give them anything, even the slightest scrap of yourself, and they’ll rip you to shreds. But I guess you wouldn’t have any idea about that; you got your happy ending, didn’t you?”

It was a low blow, one that she knew she would regret to some degree later, but in the heat of the moment and the hurt she was trying to hide, she didn’t give a shit.

“Not _everyone_ gets a happily ever after, Keith.” She shook her head, turning to add the new piece of wiring to her pile. She hated the hot prickling at the corners of her eyes, refusing to face him down again even as she silently cursed her body for betraying her.

“It doesn’t mean you don’t deserve one, Katie.” Keith replied softly.

She turned, but he was already gone.

-

Life returns to normal.

Or rather, what Pidge could consider to be normal. Hunk and Lance visit her once, after hearing of her role in the war against Sendak. Lance was always baffled by the strange relationship that she and Lotor had, while Hunk was much more understanding.

(Really, Pidge wonders why he’s even in Purgatory. He’s too sweet for this place.)

They don’t push for details as she silently allows them into one of her small cabins. She has several scattered throughout her Purgatory; some of them left as caches, some left abandoned, others tripped out with nasty surprises for those unfortunate enough to think she was a complete fool.

This one, however, is safe. A small fire, a bookshelf, a bed. The complete basics for when she tires of seeing the grim reminders around her of her deeds in Life.

It isn’t the first time she’s allowed Hunk into her space- Lance, definitely. The incubus has never truly given her a reason to trust or distrust him, but he’s airheaded enough she could likely pull the wool over his eyes if needed. So she allows him entrance; though not without a warning growl.

Hunk deposits a small casserole dish on the table before taking a seat on the edge of the bed, keeping an eye on Lance, who is currently flitting about the room like he expects it to change.

“We heard you caused quite the disturbance Upstairs.” Hunk starts as Lance sighs- apparently disappointed that there would be no hidden doors or strange experiments waiting to be found- and drops next to Hunk on the bed with a pout.

“That’s one way of putting it.” Lance drawls, rolling his eyes. “Apparently you’re the belle of the ball with whatever you did to get Lotor’s army to victory.”

She snorts, the sound bitter as she grabs one of her books and seats herself in front of the fire; an attempt to get some warmth back into her eternally cold bones. “Didn’t seem to stop him from cozying up to some other higher-class demon afterward.”

“Oh. _Oh_.” Realization dawns slowly but surely over Lance’s features before twisting into something ugly- something more feral.

(Despite all of his flaws, Lance was an extremely loyal creature and seemed to take personal offense to those who didn’t seem to think the same way as him.)

“It’s done.” She says flatly, glancing up at the male.

“He hurt you.” Lance protests. A gentle hand from Hunk had him stilling before settling uncomfortably back down.

“What else is new. We’re demons.” She said flatly, looking over the spells in search of the one she was searching for. “I should have known better, and now I do.”

“You could always come stay with us for a bit.” Hunk offered tentatively. “I know being in the same place as an entire pack of incubi and succubi might not be the most appealing thing, but it’s somewhere else.”

“Thanks Hunk, but I need to stay. Like you said, I made ripples. Who knows who’ll come looking for me next.” She shrugged. “But for what it counts… thank you.”

The smile he gives her makes her feel better about everything in the moment, a small spark of warmth in her chest as they resume something more natural between themselves.

-

“What the _fuck_ do you want, Lotor.”

He paused in his step, every inch of him warning of imminent danger. “I came to talk.”

“About what? It seems like you have everything you could possibly want _, My Lord_.” The words were snarled at him as she appeared, tiny frame bristling at every edge with unbridled hostility. Her eyes were frigid as she watched him, arms crossed over her chest, the dark energy of her magic roiling around her.

“I wanted to know if you were alright.”

“I’m fine. As you can clearly see. So, you can wander back to your throne now.” She spit, turning on her heel.

Lotor senses that something is deeply wrong with the situation, freezing in place as he tried to work it out in his mind.

“Katerina-“

“ _Get out_.”

It irked him that he was willing to do so, reluctant to leave as she whirled on him again, teeth bared. But he knew better than to approach an irate Katerina, even less so when he didn’t know the cause of the hostility to begin with. And so, he did leave.

But he’d be back.

-

Lotor felt sense begin to return to him in pieces. His mind felt staticky at best, every inch of him buzzing with remnants of a foreign energy and the tang of ozone was strong in the air.

Belatedly, his brain reminded him of what had gotten him here, and he tried to jerk upright- only to discover that he was unable to.

“So, you finally deigned to join me, did you?” a cool voice inquired behind him, long claws lazily running through his hair. The motion was deceptively gentle- on each pass, those claws tensed in his scalp, digging in deeply. “I had wondered if you would enjoy it. You always were a bit of a sadist, weren’t you?”

Fuck.

He’d royally managed to piss off the single person he might actually hold some measure of genuine fear for in Hell, and he was bound and blindfolded at her mercy.

“I found some pretty little sigils in some old books someone brought me.” She continued in that same deceptive tone, dipping into a little purr that sent a shiver down his spine. “I must say, you do so look ever so lovely painted in ink… and nothing else.”

Lotor’s brain switched back on at that point, realizing that he did, indeed, feel air rippling across his flesh. It didn’t feel like the same air that surrounded her in her usual haunt- likely he had been brought somewhere else. As of yet, he was uncertain of what that meant, but he might have had an inclination.

He let out a low groan as pain began filtering back into his limbs, starting with the pinned wings beneath him and running into his shoulders and arms.

“What do you want, Katerina?” he finally grunted, shaking his head in an admittedly futile attempt to dislodge the heavy fabric pinned over his eyes.

“Now _that_ is a question.” She hummed consideringly, claws tracing a line across his cheek. “I did tell you not to come back and yet here we are. And if you had come crawling back even so much as a day sooner, I would be able to tell you that Hell would be without a ruler right now.”

“What changed?”

Light hit his eyes unexpectedly and he flinched, blinking to find himself in a simple room. A large window behind Katerina illuminated a cloudy horizon, roaring grey waves crashing against a pebble strewn shoreline before cold amber eyes filled his vision.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” She cooed mockingly, patting his cheek before turning away from him, a sway to her hips that he knew spelled trouble. “But then again, it’s always so fun to turn the tables on someone.”

She turned around again, a dark smile twisting her lips as his gaze fell to the object in her clawed hands.

“You see, princeling, I realized that I didn’t need you. Or, well, I tried to convince myself of it. After all, I’m one of the grey ones. The one who could’ve been just as downy soft as any damn angel if I hadn’t been here. Which made me realize that I’m still too damn human for my own good. I don’t like to share things that are _mine_.”

She was more feral than he had ever seen, eyes slanting, ears long and tipped. Even her teeth had sharpened, canines of a predator filling in.

So focused on that, Lotor didn’t realize the woman had gotten so close until one hand was closing around his throat, a broken sound escaping him at the glint in her eye.

“I’ve decided to make you _my_ plaything, little prince. It’s only fair. To take you until you’re screaming for me and only me. To take everything I give you and to endure everything I take, until you’re so tied to me that you can’t live without me.”

Lotor wanted to protest, the part of him that loathed losing control rising to the surface. But, as his traitorous body denied, the words did have an effect on him.

“Look at you.” She whispered, breath fanning against his cheek as she leaned in close, teeth grazing his ear and very nearly drawing a whimper from his lips. “You want to deny it so badly, but your body can’t resist, can it?”

A hand trailed down, low, grasping him in hand and a claw trailing under the head. Katerina’s eyes watched him with open amusement, lids hooded over gold. She pushed him back down again, against fabrics that suggested he was tied to a bed. Out of the corners of his eyes he could see the scrawling runes and spells that marked the flesh of his arms and shoulders, could only imagine that they were on his wings and the rest of his limbs as well.

“Don’t go drifting on me now, lovely.” she snapped, pinching a nipple between claws and twisting. Lotor made a noise somewhere between a curse and a yip, arching into the grip. “I have plans for you.”

Despite her tiny frame, she had no problem swinging a leg over him to straddle his lap, hips grinding hard and slow against his pelvis.

Being at her mercy sparked something in him. He wouldn’t deny that with the initial hesitation out of the way, this might just be something he would walk away from.

(Hopefully.)

And he wouldn’t deny that he had missed her. Missed this, if he was being honest with himself. Missed her touching and teasing and dragging claws over flesh until neither of them could think straight.

“Well, by all means, continue.” He managed to say evenly. He was not so low to beg. Not yet.

He felt every inch of her as she ground down, swallowing the noise that wanted to escape his throat.

“I have every intention of that.” She informed him. “Along with a few other things, of course. I’m sure you’ll enjoy them.” With that, she slid right off of him, grabbing a small object from nearby and hitting a button.

Immediately, he arched with a surprised gasp as a low hum vibrated through his belly- the sneaky witch had managed to hook up some kind of toy to the base of his length that was sending pulses of arousal through him.

Katie chuckled, reappearing over him. “Don’t worry, darling. I’ll have fun.”

He would have retorted, but her hand had once again taken him into her grip, sliding easily over him as he shivered beneath the ministration. Overstimulation at its finest right off the bat.

He would be fine.

-

Lotor was beginning to reassess his definition of the word _fine_.

Three orgasms later and Katie showed no signs of slowing down, and she had yet to actually fuck him. Twice via the small vibrator that she had turned the setting up to following the first, and once with two fingers inside of him and her own hand bringing her to her first.

-

The moment she slid over him and slid onto his length was enough to have Lotor whimpering. Sharp teeth nipped their way up his torso, sucking flesh into a hot mouth and definitely leaving marks along the way as she leaned her weight onto him, rolling her hips to take him into her. It was not the most effective angle, barely breaching her, but she seemed content enough to torture the both of them if her molten gaze was any indication.

It was too little and yet too much all at once when he shuddered beneath her calculated patience and came, aftershocks running through him as she continued to ride him.

-

Katie is crying.

It’s hard to tell at first- Lotor is nearly completely out of it, and it turns out that Katie is a quiet crier. But nonetheless, it isn’t long before he notices.

She’s pulled a loose shirt over her small form. It falls nearly to her thighs, but she doesn’t pay it any mind as she bends over herself in front of the window, the waves on the shore only adding to the mournful sound.

“All I ever wanted was to live.” she said, voice cracking harshly halfway through. “All I ever wanted was to live. Instead I lost everything and damned myself for trying to get justice for my _family_.”

It’s reflexive, how Lotor’s heart clenches in his chest. He can resonate with those words on too many levels, remembering all too clearly the only reason he had existed was to create a new level of demon. How Zarkon and Haggar had once loved one another before the darkness had stolen their Grace and twisted them into the creatures that became his parents.

He moves, and he realizes that sometime between his less than stellar loss of all time and place, she had disrupted several of the sigils painted on his skin. Allowing him freedom should he wish it, amongst other things.

The bed creaks underneath his weight as he shifts, grabbing at one of the sheets not as horrifically stained as the others to wrap around himself. The air is tangibly chillier, a dampness to it that he isn’t entirely familiar with compared to the usual balmy heat of his domain.

He has no idea how to handle this situation. Perhaps, not too long ago, he would have killed her without a thought; a rebel who had tried to take his life would be met with equal aggression, after all. But now? Now, Lotor has nothing to grasp onto. Somewhere along the way, he managed to fall in love with the woman.

“Katie-“ he starts, pausing. He isn’t sure how to continue.

Her breath hitches, but still she won’t look at him. For intent and purpose, she looks like a wounded animal, curled in on itself and waiting for something bad to happen.

He huffed a sigh. Internally he was berating himself. He owed nothing to her- granted, he had just had the best sex of his _existence_ , but that was another matter to be addressed at a later time; but against all other instincts warning him against it, he wanted to make her feel better.

How low he had fallen, indeed.

(He could never let his generals discover this.)

Lotor carefully lowers himself down next to her on the floor, noting the rough cut of the wooden boards underneath his claws. The wood against his back scratches his wings uncomfortably, but he ignores it in favor of leaning his head back against it.

“We are quite the pair.” He settles for instead.

Katie makes a choked noise in the back of her throat that might be an excuse for a laugh.

“I am- was, I suppose, the exiled son of two of the biggest tyrants Hell has ever seen.” He muses, letting his gaze fixate on a small painting on the far wall above the bed. “I cannot afford to allow myself to show weakness, lest I just as quickly lose any claim that I might have had to the throne.”

Not without a fight, mind- his generals would not so quickly lie down and allow harm to come to him.

“And you-“ he hums thoughtfully. “You are a young woman who was dealt a hand that damned you. Likely why you ended up here in Purgatory rather than outright in Hell. But despite it, you made the best of it. You carved yourself a home here, despite everything that is not pleasant or easy. You are the _single_ reason I have my throne, Katerina. And somewhere along the way, I think I realize now that you became important to me for other reasons.”

“After everything I just did?” Katie sniffed, raising her eyes to meet his.

“Admittedly not the way I would have imagined the scenario, but I have to admit it is certainly the most satisfying sex I’ve had in my lifetime.”

“Masochist.”

“Ever so much.” He shrugged.

“I’m sorry.” She said, muffled into her knees. “I saw you with that demon after the fighting and I just- I couldn’t deal with it.”

“So your way of coping was to drive me away and then punish me with sex if I turned up?” Lotor can’t help but ask, laughter threatening to bubble to the surface. It doesn’t make sense, perhaps the most amusing part of the whole situation. Katie’s plan doesn’t make sense; yet that was what had drawn Lotor into her space in the first place.

“I didn’t say it was a _good_ plan.” She snaps back, a hint of tearful laughter in her tone.

Silence falls between them, the low rumble of the waves outside a soothing sound. Rain begins to patter down on the roof and windows, but neither made a move to leave. Lotor would allow Katerina to figure her thoughts out while he allowed himself to relax ever so slightly. Being a demon, there was little need to worry over soreness settling in- rather, a deeply sated craving for pleasure had been fed, leaving him content.

“What is this place?” he finally asks, curious.

“An old sailor’s purgatory.” She responds quietly. “I think. There was only an afterimage of him when I discovered it.”

“It suits you.” He comments idly, amusement sparking in him at her startled look.

She shakes her head, looking at the shadows playing tricks against the far wall.

“I had never seen the sea before finding this place.” She confesses. “My father and brother had- they travelled to far off places I could only dream of. My brother promised he would take me once. Never did happen.”

“I’ve seen some impressive places in my lifetime.” Lotor admitted. “Nothing quite like this place, though.”

“Right.” She barks a laugh. “You’re half angel. You can travel topside if you so desire.”

They’re almost nose to nose, leaning toward one another like they’re tethered. Lotor blinks slowly, waiting to see what Katerina might do.

“Might I return the experience you ever so kindly subjected me to, little one?” he whispers, listing a hand to trace the shape of her cheek.

“And if I said no?” she whispers in return, eyes glinting in the low light.

“I would respect your decision.”

Her lips twist up into a small, hesitant smile. “It’s a good thing I’m not saying no, isn’t it?”

-

They fall into the bed again, Katerina’s back hitting the mattress roughly as she arches against Lotor’s touch. Her feline features have already returned, sharp teeth glinting warningly as she bares a warning look at him.

“Trust me, kitten, I would not deprive you now.” He nearly purrs, wasting no time in hiking her legs up toward her shoulders. She squeaks at the rough treatment, trying to shoot him a dark look that only comes across as aroused.

His wings flare out around them like a blanket, shielding her from the light as Lotor grabs her hips, pinning her in place as he chuckles and immediately gets to work, lapping at her folds with a thorough patience that suggests just what the other demon is in for.

“Good.” She chokes, a long whine punched out of her lungs as he deigns nip at her thighs. “Because I think we both got the short end of the stick last time.”

Perhaps it was the tiniest bit of vindictiveness that caused him to grin, leaning back and looking his tiny lover in the eye.

“Do you trust me?”

“Not terribly.” She admits warily, hands moving toward her chest defensively.

“Allow me to try something?” he asks instead.

She scrutinizes his face for a long moment, tense, before nodding.

Lotor pulls at his magic before writing the spell over Katerina’s face, realization dawning in her eyes seconds before it takes hold, effectively blinding her and pinning her arms to the bed.

“The spell is weak enough it will allow you to break it should you desire.” He chuckles lowly into her ear. “But I suspect it will hardly be necessary.”

He manifests one of the toys he’s seen on earth and slides it into her, enjoying the choked-out whimper that leaves her lips as she squirms. He allows her to wriggle in silence for several more seconds before he turns it onto the highest setting.

Katerina _squeals_ , surprise etched into her face as Lotor chuckles and nips at the skin of her neck, bared ever so deliciously for him as the toy vibrates in her.

“What do you think? Should I simply leave you like this? See how long you last before you’re dripping and begging my name?” Lotor purrs into her ear before nipping at the tufted edge. She makes a broken sound, the appendage flicking back as she arches into his grip.

To her credit, she doesn’t say a word. Lotor watches as she tries to gain some kind of friction against the bed to work the toy into her deeper to no luck. Her hands are still bound by the spell, so she hasn’t quite had enough of his games, but at the flush spreading across her cheeks she’s beginning to feel the effects.

She comes hard with a near silent exhale of breath, thighs clenching together around Lotor’s leg before panting and staring at nothing. He allows her to stay that way until she’s whimpering at the overstimulation of the vibrations before taking one small pert nipple into his mouth and suckling at the warm flesh there. Katerina tenses, a low feral sound escaping her before she can stop herself.

(There’s a certain amount of smug pride that comes with that, Lotor will admit.)

He bites down hard enough that there’s a mark when he releases, lapping at the small black beads of blood as they well up.

“Lotor-“ she tenses against him, a whine interrupting the thought.

“Something you need, little one?” he asks innocently, one hand tracing idle patterns on her inner thigh.

“You. In me.” She bites out reluctantly. He knows she hates having to ask, but as she’s currently indisposed, he now finds he’s enjoying this more than he thought.

“Now why would I do that?” he inquires smoothly. “I’m rather enjoying the view from here.”

He grabs a handful of her ass to emphasize the point, briefly wondering how it would feel to shapeshift and fill her completely before Katerina growls.

Hm. Pin in that thought, then.

“Would you like me to fill you? Full to the brim and then some to allow a new generation to come forth?” he coos, pulling the toy from her and watching in fascination as her walls clamp down on nothing. He slips in two fingers instead and she grinds down on them instinctively, trying to seek some kind of friction to allow her release. Lotor’s lips twist up into a fond smirk as he crooks his fingers, knowing he’s found the spot as Katerina lets out a sigh of satisfaction, breath hitching as she nods.

“Please.” She whispers.

“With manners like that, anything, darling.” He says, making good on his promise by adjusting so he can slide into her. She squeaks at the pace he sets, feeling as he grows in her.

(A handy quirk of his breeding, Lotor would admit. He is able to shapeshift into several different forms- one of which promising to be quite… _pleasurable_.)

He sets the pace, thrusting leisurely and feeling the familiar warmth in his gut as he teases the small woman under him with feather light touches of his claws along her collar. She is dripping for him when he grows bolder to run a finger through her slick and move further down.

Katerina freezes for a moment, head cocked as she seems to lock onto his location.

“Well?” she asks when it seems Lotor isn’t about to make a move.

“You are going to be the ruin of me.” He says, feeling like he’s been punched.

“I’ll try anything once, dear. It’s part of my nature.” Katerina smirks, all teeth.

Permission granted, Lotor slowly pushes one finger into her ass as he thrusts into her from the front. It’s not an unfamiliar sensation, but it certainly makes a difference as he allows himself to shift into a slightly different form. The second cock rests heavy between his legs, already secreting its own version of slick to ease its way into her from both ends.

“Shapeshifting?” she asks, throwing her head back as she tightens around him and comes again. She tightens around him brutally, milking him as he thrusts forward and comes as well.

“Of course.” He replies once they’ve both caught their breath for a moment. “Shall we?”

“Might as well.”

Her tone is flippant, but she arches prettily as Lotor maneuvers her into a sitting position, the spell holding her arms broken until he loops them around his waist. Both cocks are swollen and dripping as he lines up the first and slides it in, the second nudging at her perineum and just barely sliding in.

She gasps, locking up for a moment before he rocks forward, stretching her open on both of his lengths. Despite being unable to see, her eyes are tightly closed as she tilts her head back, overstimulated from the pressure.

Impatience wins out, in the end. He rocks forward and seats himself completely within her. Katerina makes a sound that will haunt his thoughts for days, clamping down on him so tightly he almost worries about damage.

“Move.”

It’s an order- one he’s happy to fulfill as he thrusts upward, Katerina moaning as her entire body moves with it. She’s uncertain at first; that much he can tell- but soon enough, she relaxes that it becomes more pleasurable for the both of them.

He breaks the spell with a flick of his finger, grabbing her face and looking her in her pretty gold eyes.

“Come for me, darling.” He whispers, teeth bared as he slams into her and pulls her tightly against him as he comes. She screams, sinking her teeth into his shoulder as he returns the favor, pleasure whiting out his vision.

-

They spend several more hours tangled together in bed, for once neither of them covered in blood or fresh off the high of a fresh kill. Following their more… _aggressive_ , couplings, they take the time to gentle their touches. Katie presses her palms against Lotor’s scars silently as they finally lie together, legs tangled as the soft crescendo of the ocean waves lulls them into peace. They talk for hours about the things they didn’t dare say before; the things they feared, the things they hoped.

It wasn’t the perfect beginning to the rest of their lives, but it was a start of something new.

As long as Lotor held Katerina in his arms, he thought he could live with that.


End file.
